Up At Night
by Wondergirl4eva
Summary: He was freedom... He was magic I was on fire... It was tragic... The feeling's getting stronger... And I can't hold off any longer You're wearing me down I tried to keep these feelings out But look at me now I lost the fight... And now I'm regretting it... Cause you're a beautiful disaster and I'll never be good enough for you... We were never meant to be...


**Hey guys!:) This is my very very first song fic. It's centered on Cimorellis' songs. All songs are kinda mixed up to express some feelings. And I wrote this for a very special someone on a very special occasion…;)**

 **COOL BIRTHDAY "do not think about it"!**

 **Je bent de beste!**

 **Love you!**

* * *

 _"It's Friday night at the homecoming game"_

I sighed, waiting for the game to start. My best friends were discussing about who was likely to win but I was long lost in my own little world… Thinking about someone for whom my heart couldn't stop beating fast.

 _"He was freedom, he was magic_ _  
_ _I was on fire, it was tragic_ _  
_ _Had my walls up, but he broke me down_ _  
_ _And the sparks fly all around"_

I still don't understand those feelings though… The way the butterflies buzz in my stomach when he looks at me… when he flashes me that smile…

 _"It's kinda awkward cause we never talk"_

 _"I didn't even know you came to these"_

A tingling feeling prickled down my spine. My heart was hoping to see him here... But I know that he doesn't actually come to these.

 _"Sitting on these bleachers when I heard your name"_

 __"Hey Helia!" I heard a guy yell. _Wait. What?_

 _"Looked to my right and I couldn't believe"_ _  
_

My head jerked to my right to find him fist bumping with a blonde guy. My eyes widened.

 _"You're in that brown tee and those jeans"_

I suddenly felt light-headed, a wave of emotions taking control of me. My eyes fell on his brown tee, the word 'FAITH' spread on it, and those white skinny jeans. _He looks like the last chocolate brownie on Earth._

 _"My heart is pounding"_

 __  
I could feel my heart pounding. _Why is it that he is the only one who makes me feel like that?_

 _"I can't even breathe, you're like a shooting star"_

I suddenly lost control of my breathing. _I lose control of everything when he is there._

 _"You're looking right at me and I'm looking away"_

He caught my gaze and looked at me, offering me one of his Killer Smiles. I panicked and looked away.

 _"I know you notice how I turn away_ _  
_ _Cause this feeling's got me_ _  
_ _I don't know how to stop it_ _  
_ _I don't know what to do_ _  
_ _I put my hands in my pocket_ _  
_ _You're something else entirely_ _  
_ _And I'm at a loss for words_ _  
_ _A loss for words"_

I sank in my seat and raised my eyes to the sky. _God..._

 _"And I just can't take this feeling right here"_

 __  
I shut my eyes close, trying to block this dance of feelings.

"Flora?" I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes and looked to my left to be met with five worried faces.

"Are you okay? You seem lost," said Layla.

I smiled and regained my posture.

"I'm okay girls,"

"Are you sure?" Stella asked me.

I shot my palms up in defense. "I'm okay girls! Promise!"

"Okaayy," they chirped.

We heard a whistle which meant that the match was about to begin. The whole stadium was plunged into screams and cheers. Mainly for the school team, the best team ever; the Demons.

I focused on the match as it started and soon enough Helia drifted off my mind... or that was what I thought so…

* * *

"Excuse me" Someone tapped on my shoulder when the game finished. _I knew that voice…_ _Oh no! Please don't let it be- please!_ I turned and felt myself getting into a pair of aqua eyes.

 _"I'm hoping you don't see what it does to me,_ _  
_ _When you say my name randomly,_ _  
_ _And I can't compete with my heart beat,_ _  
_ _You're taking over me,_ _  
_ _I surrender"_

 __  
"Hey Flora!" he said.

 _"I stutter all my words_ _  
_ _Baby you're so intimidating"_

 __  
"Oh... uh... hey!" I stuttered.

 _"I can't compete with my heart beat"_

 __  
I smiled, trying to act normal, my insides bursting with adrenaline and a rush of blood in my veins.

 _"I try so hard to ignore it_ _  
_ _I try to pretend I don't care_ _  
_ _But by the way my heart is pounding_ _  
_ _It's impossible to pretend it's not for you"_

"Soo…" I started. "I- I didn't know you came to these,"

"Oh yeah! I usually don't really come to these but-," he trailed off to run his hand through his hair.

 _"And I didn't know running your hands through your hair could look so good,_ _  
_ _But the way you do it you got me hooked, I'll admit"_

"I got a reason to come this time,"

"Oh," I looked down. _Maybe he has a girlfriend? Noo! No…_

 _"And it felt like magic, but I knew I couldn't have it_ _  
_ _We were just so close, it's tragic"_

He stepped closer to me, our faces inches apart. I could feel his hot breath on my face…

"I'll give you a hint, it's someone… a girl actually," he whispered. I tried hard not to gasp. _Helia has a girlfriend?_

"Are you saying that... you... you have a girlfriend?"

"No-," he calmly said with a shrug.  
"Only someone I like," _What!? Whaat!?_

My eyes widened. _Who?_

"May I… May I know… who… is she?" I managed to get out of my mouth.

 _"That smile is brutal_ _  
_ _Why can't you look away_ _  
_ _I know you know I'm lost on_ _  
_ _Every single word you say"_

"Someone you know… Someone… that looks just like you, stutters just like you and blushes just like you," he whispered, smiling. My mouth went dry. My legs felt jelly. Time stopped.

 __ _"You're the kind of exciting_ _  
_ _I know can't last, can't last_ _  
_ _You got me feeling like_ _  
_ _I'm losing my mind here_ _  
_ _And I can't seem to figure out_ _  
_ _Where I left it_ _  
_ _I'm so caught up in this_ _  
_ _And baby I know it_ _  
_ _Baby I know it, you know it_ _  
_ _I, I, I know you know it"_ _  
_  
 _"You're wearing me down_ _  
_ _I tried to keep these feelings out_ _  
_ _But look at me now_ _  
_ _I lost the fight"_

He glanced at my lips and back at my eyes, placing his right arm on the wall next to me.

 _"You know you're so confusing"_

 __  
 _What… what did he mean by that now? Me…?_

 _"You'll just go and walk away with all your friends"_

"HELIA!" I heard someone yell. I looked behind him to see his bunch of best friends.

I looked back at Helia. He just smiled at my confused face and slowly stepped back, his eyes still locked with mine.

" _We'll just leave without saying goodbye again"_

"Coming," he muttered before turning his back to me and joining his friends. I felt a deep regret. I really thought… that _maybe_ … I closed my eyes shut for a second and reopened them instantly.

The image of Helia stepping back while staring at me. _And it was real…_

He grinned, winked at me and turned his back once again, soon disappearing in the dim light.

 _"Wish I had it all back I wish you would come back"_

 __  
I leaned against the wall, frowning. I closed my eyes, trying to set things straight in my head. _Why?_ I felt like crying. But I should have known… there was no chance…

" _Cause you're a beautiful disaster_

 _And I'll never be good enough for you"_

 __  
But the sound of my phone buzzing broke me out of my thoughts. I reached out for my phone in my pocket. _Who could it be?_

 _"And I didn't know seeing your name on my phone,_ _  
_ _Could look so good"_

I gasped, nearly dropping my phone. 'Helia' appeared on the screen. _Helia? HELIA?! A text from… Helia!?_ _Oh my god!_

I opened it and the most beautiful words ever started dancing in my head…

 _"A beautiful girl_ _  
_ _Hearts and flowers_ _  
_ _Brown swirls_ _  
_ _And Life spreader_ _  
_ _Grant This Unworthy Lover_ _  
_ _Your amazing presence_ _  
_ _Once…_ _  
_ _A night…_ _  
_ _A date…?"_

* * *

 **So guys? Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me in the reviews! And for all The Darkness of the Night readers AND lovers; please don't kill me! I'll update as sooooooooon as I can! Promise!**

 **And again;**

 **AMAZING BIRTHDAY 'do not think about it'!**

 _ **#NOW LET'S ROCK IT GUYS!**_


End file.
